Grandeurverse
The Grandeurverse is the realm where the stories of Grandeur take place. It spans from roughly 2100AD to 3100AD. Races The races in Grandeur are spread mostly over the lower right quadrent of the Milky Way. They include the Humans, the Kial Sale, the Iarri, the Doo'ou, the Shi'Reilan and the Miz Gilma. Humans Located in the Orion arm and numbering nearly 20 billion Humans are the most spinward of the southern races. They live in many independent space nations. These nations have grouped together in two large alliances, the UNCA and the ESA who maintain a sort of cold war stance, each ready to invade the other at any time. Kial Sale Also known as Musriki, Musrim and Kial. Kial Sale, meaning empire's citizen are aliens who originated on a very climacticly active planet deep inside a dense star cluster. They seldom are large of size or long of life but still they have managed to become the second most populous of the races and the largest economically. Most live in a clan under one of the Empire's Halves however six billion out of the total 124 billion kial live in a poorly explored region of space and are known as the Mad Clans. Iarri By far the most populous race the Iarri only actually inhabit two planets and a handfull of asteroids through the galaxy. The Iarri are arthropods, somewhat similar in body to a massive shrimp. They live in hives ruled by a non sentient queen who commands through pheromones and the fully intellegent Brood Lords who directly command the teaming, mindless workers. Doo'ou The Doo'ou are the most counterspin of the southern races living on in two bands of star systems called The Grazeworlds. Doo'ou are humanoid but possessed of four arms and eyes and tough but flexible exoskeletons. They live inside the massive Biomountains, sapient herbavores as big as cities. Through an ancient alien encounter and years of genetic construction, the Doo'ou have the ability to communicate on some level with machines and telepathically with living creatures, this varies with how much the individual contacts the specific creatur or machine. Shi' Reilan The Shi' Reilan, numbering fewer than 5 million live isoled on stations scattered through the galaxy. Their homeworld was destroyed by its own star ten thousand years ago, leaving only the colonies behind. The planetary colonies failed as well, owing to the poor immune system of the race as a whole. The Shi'Reilan are argueably the most advanced race technologically, having created life on many worlds and also creating the Neuro-Lattice. They abhore violence and will go to any means to prevent it, often using their advanced weapons to force peace. Miz Gilma The only known race not living in the southern galaxy. They are however most commonly beleived to have originated near the core. There is infact no fully accepted origin for the Miz Gilma. They themselves are by far the most alien of the races in the galaxy. Their bodies are collections of hundreds of primitive creatures that through mental concentration can form an intellegence. The Miz Gilma care little for where they came from, just accepting that they have always been where they were, though they do not deny that other Miz Gilma may live or could have lived in other places in the galaxy.